Bitter Sweet
by ILikeTurkey
Summary: Smut. Just smut.


Natsu stumbled into his bedroom with Gray latching onto his lips as if his life depended on it. The two clumsily made it to the bed and dropped down on the mattress, never breaking the contact of each other's desperate lips melting against one another. Gray moaned, pressing his palms against Natsu's clothed chest and broke out of the kiss, disheveled and panting. He stood up, leaving Natsu to stare up at him with hungry eyes, and slowly began to pull at the hem of his shirt, grinning slightly. Gray tugged the article of clothing over his head and threw it to the side of the bed, reaching down to the button of his pants so he can deal with those in the same manner. Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist firmly, not hard enough to leave a bruise, but tight enough to make Gray come to a pause, and stood up. He hooked his other arm around around Gray's waist, pulling him closer, and brushed their lips together.

"Let me."

Gray smiled against Natsu's mouth and nodded, trailing his lips over his jawline, moving down to the junction of where Natsu's neck met his shoulder, and sucked at the warm skin there.

Natsu took his hand from Gray's wrist and moved it down to unbutton Gray's pants, pushing his hand downwards to grope at his hardening shaft over his underwear. Gray moaned against Natsu's neck and pushed his hips forward, trying to get more friction between his cock and Natsu's hand.

"Fuck, just...touch me, Natsu" he groaned desperately.

Natsu smiled and pushed his fingers past the hem of Gray's boxers, letting them ghost over the bare skin of Gray's half-hard erection. Gray sighed in contentment, rocking his hips forward, throwing his head back and choking on moans as Natsu lazily stroked him. It's been months since they last come together to do anything like this, and both men are dangerously pent up, just barely keeping themselves back from ravishing each other. Natsu turned them around and pushed Gray onto the bed, immediately yanking off his pants and underwear, and took a step back to admire the view.

Gray was beautiful. His eyes, his skin, his chest, his cock, everything about Gray is absolutely stunning, and Natsu couldn't be convinced to think anything less.

Natsu leaned forward, putting both hands on either side of Gray's head, caging him in, and pressed his lips onto the other's. He let his eyes drift closed and Gray opened his mouth with a stifled moan, rubbing his tongue thickly against Natsu's, and nipping at his lower lip when getting the chance. Gray pulled back, panting.

"Let me suck you."

Natsu jumped up, not needing to be told twice, and quickly got rid of his pants and boxers, then went to the top of the bed to lean against the pillows. Gray moved in between Natsu's legs and grabbed his cock, stroking a couple of times before wrapping his mouth around the head, giving him a firm suck. Natsu arched off of the bed with a hiss, tangling his fingers in Gray's hair.

Gray was gently urged on, so he wasted no time in sliding his mouth down, humming while slowly licking and massaging the underside of Natsu's cock with his tongue. Natsu hardened his grip on Gray's hair and threw his head back, gasping.

"Oh Mavis, you're _amazing_ , Gray."

Gray smirked around Natsu's cock, looking up to see what was becoming of his lover. He felt pride swelling within him when seeing Natsu with his head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy, thinking that he's the only one who can do this, that Natsu is his, and only his. Natsu looked down at Gray and smiled wide.

"You look so fucking good with my cock in your mouth, babe."

Gray rolled his eyes and smiled as Natsu went on.

"What? I think that you deserve to know how great that mouth of yours is."

Gray licked back up to the tip, swallowing the head once again, and sucked Natsu's length down to the base, and Natsu gave a sudden thrust upward, which made Gray wince.

Natsu apologized, but Gray only opened his mouth wider, rubbing on the other's thigh gently to tell him that it was fine, to keep going. Natsu planted his feet on the mattress, gaining leverage and began to languidly thrust into Gray's mouth, setting a slow pace for the both of them.

Gray hooked his arms under Natsu's thighs and reached up to his hips, pressing them down to the mattress, and Natsu ceased his movements. Gray swiped his tongue against Natsu's slit, tasting the bitterness of precum, and gave one last suck before letting the cock slip wetly from his mouth. Natsu sat up and pulled Gray up on his lap, mouthing at his chest. Gray leaned over to the nightstand and opened the first drawer, rummaging through its content, not finding what he was looking for. Gray's eyes widened at the thought of using spit as lubricant, deciding that they were NEVER doing that again.

"Are we out of lube?"

Natsu looked up at Gray and shook his head.

"Of course not. It should be under your pillow."

Gray sighed and slumped down a little, feeling many levels of relief. He reached under the pillow and wrapped his hand around an unfamiliar bottle. He pulled it out and cocked an eyebrow.

"This is seriously a lot of lube, Natsu."

Natsu was in the middle of worshipping Gray's nipples when Gray had acknowledged him again, and it took more force than necessary to remove himself from the other's chest to answer.

"We gotta make up the months that we missed out on, love."

Gray looked at Natsu for a couple of moments before smiling. He got on his knees, while straddling Natsu, and uncapped the bottle, drizzling some of the contents onto his fingers, and resealed the tube before throwing it to the side to roll around with them. Gray reached behind himself and circled his hole, prodding, but not entering. Natsu watched hungrily as Gray began to prepare himself, noticing him shudder when sinking a finger into himself. Gray twitched when he added another digit, pushing them deep into himself before pulling out, stretching the muscles. Gray sighed and rocked himself on his fingers, hearing Natsu growl deeply below him.

"Yeah Gray, fuck, stretch yourself wide and get ready for the cock that you love so fucking much."

Gray whined, driving his fingers deeper, faster. Natsu sat up, grabbing at Gray's hips, leaning towards his ear.

"Turn around for me, love."

Gray wavered a bit before turning so that his ass was towards Natsu. When Natsu saw Gray's fingers disappearing into his body, he nearly lost it. He took both of his hands and spread Gray's cheeks, getting a better view of it all. He heard Gray let out a string of curses and smiled. Natsu reached up and added one of his fingers, along with his lover's long fingers. Gray almost toppled over, feeling his hand getting batted away so that Natsu's could take over. He leaned over, enjoying the feeling of his lover's digits moving in and out of him, gripping at the sheets.

Natsu removed his hands completely, and Gray sounded a noise of disappointment.

"Fuck me, Natsu."

Natsu nodded and reached for the lube, popped the cap, and poured it over his cock, stroking a few times so that he was fully covered. He closed the bottle and threw it to the side, leaning over to growl into Gray's ear.

"Lie on your back. I wanna see your face when I slide into you."

Gray moaned and rushed to lay on his back, spreading his legs. Natsu moved closer. He took one of Gray's legs and put it over his shoulder, lined up with Gray's entrance, teasing him until he became a whimpering mess.

"How bad do you want it, Gray?"

Gray made a deep sound of sheer desperation and rolled his hips, hands reaching for his cock.

"Shit, Natsu, I want it so bad, _Fuck me_ -"

Natsu pushed his cock against Gray's hole, letting out a deep breath when it flowered around him, pulling him in. Gray hissed and threw his head back, arching off of the mattress. Natsu began rocking into his lover, setting a pace that had Gray writhing underneath him. The angle wasn't quite right, but Gray didn't care. The feeling of being filled by the one that he loved was enough to satisfy his needs.

Natsu noticed how Gray wasn't as reactive as he usually was so he stopped, hearing a displeased grunt come from below him, and leaned over Gray's body, to snatch up a pillow. Gray caught on, hooking both legs around Natsu's waist, holding himself up as Natsu slid the pillow underneath him. Gray sunk down, and Natsu slid back in and-

- _Fuck_. That's _perfect_.

Natsu's cock rubbed over Gray's prostate, and he was sure that he'd seen stars for a moment. Natsu began thrusting his hips harder, faster, burying his cock deep into his lover before pulling out and ramming back into him. Before he knew it, Gray was gripping tightly at the sheets, moaning and keening as that spot was constantly being abused. Natsu let his eyes roam over his lover's body, watching as Gray's abdominal muscles clenched and jerked under his assault. Natsu found himself mesmerized at the sight of Gray, splayed out in front of him, open and vulnerable, _only for his eyes to see_. Natsu's possessive thoughts crashed over him like a wave, and all he could think was _mine_.

He slammed his hips into Gray, driving into him faster and deeper, hearing wracked moans and sobs leaving his lover, and he reveled in the beautiful sounds that Gray produced. All of the pent up desire that Natsu had felt for Gray in the past few months was bubbling to the surface, showing itself in every thrust that's sending Gray to the edge. He was past the realm of words, but Natsu knew that Gray was close, since he tried to grab at as much skin as he could possibly reach, needing to hold onto something. Natsu looked down and watched as Gray's cock twitched and jerked, wanting so badly to take it into his mouth and rip Gray's orgasm straight out from him, but he wanted to get a clear shot of Gray's face as he came, so he just settled with using his hands. Natsu reached down and grabbed Gray's shaft and stroked him in time with his thrusts, and that was the end of Gray. He came with a wordless moan, and Natsu followed soon after. He collapsed on Gray, not worrying about the annoying feel of seed pressed between them, and smiled wide against Gray's neck. They lay in silence for a while, before Gray half-heartedly pushed Natsu off of him.

"Get off. You're too damn heavy."

Natsu grunted, rolling over to lie on his back. He closed his eyes and sighed, hearing Gray get up from his position on the bed. He cracked one of his eyes open and saw Gray standing to the side, looking down at himself with a frown.

"We should get cleaned up."

Natsu opened both of his eyes and looked over to Gray.

"You go ahead. I'm fine like this."

Gray furrowed his eyebrows and made a look of disgust.

"I hope that you're not expecting me to get back in that bed with you smelling like cum and sweat, you nasty fuck."

Gray went to the bathroom and flipped on the shower and Natsu decided to get up and follow. Its been a while since he and Gray last had shower sex, and it wouldn't hurt to try his luck every once in a while...

And It was totally worth it.

 **fin.**


End file.
